Aquamarine
Aquamarine is a Homeworld Gem who debuted in "Are You My Dad?". She is a member of Blue Diamond's court and was sent to Earth with a Topaz fusion to retrieve humans for Yellow Diamond, only to end up retrieving only one human and Steven (who falsely admits to being Rose Quartz). Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem, being only about half of Steven's height, with a cherubic appearance and cyan blue complexion, dark blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, sky-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform and consists of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar from a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. Personality Despite her childlike voice and demeanor, Aquamarine is an accomplished and ruthless Gem. She takes an authoritative stance due to her ego, ordering Topaz to act as muscle for their assigned mission, as revealed in "I Am My Mom". Like Peridot before her betrayal, Aquamarine is directive focused and unconcerned with anything unrelated to her mission, ignoring the remaining Crystal Gems in favor of capturing the humans close to Steven. This indifferent attitude extends toward her enemies, using her wand to throw Steven into a tree in "Are You My Dad?", rendering him unconscious, and even threatening to have his friends killed. Despite being a loyal follower of the Diamond Authority, Aquamarine is willing to accept a compromise if the possible compensation is considered, such as having "Rose Quartz" turned in to meet the Diamonds. Like many Homeworld Gems, Aquamarine has an arrogant streak, frequently believing that she is better than everyone else, going so far as calling herself "the best". This results in her having a short temper when things do not go as she planned, quickly getting annoyed with Jamie for "ruining her moment", followed by Topaz prolonging the battle in her ship. She is shown to be manipulative, using negative reinforcement against the Crystal Gems to comply with her demands and convincing Topaz to release her by warning of future retribution from the Diamonds. Like Blue Diamond, she follows Homeworld's dogma to the letter, warning Topaz in her fusion not to commit taboo and break down into a sentimental state. Despite all of this, she has at least some capacity for pity, as she is seemingly willing to overlook Topaz's defiance and sudden burst of aggression in exchange for loyalty. Abilities Aquamarine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset *'Water Wings': Aquamarine can summon fairy-like water wings on her back to fly around or evade enemies during combat. They have a noticeably sharper shape than Lapis Lazuli's water wings. * Super Speed: Aquamarine can disappear from sight in mere seconds. Additional Tools * Wand: Aquamarine has a navy blue wand that stiffens itself straight when activated. When not in use, it is disguised as a simple ribbon worn on her hair. ** Tractor Beam: Similar to the tractor beam in Peridot's limb enhancers, Aquamarine can produce a light blue beam from her wand and uses it to move and throw enemies with ease. Her beam is powerful enough to freeze multiple targets at once, including massive fusions like Alexandrite. Relationships Topazes Aquamarine is superior in rank to the Topazes, and as such, they obey her orders without hesitation. Trivia * Aquamarine is the smallest non-corrupted Gem shown so far. * Aquamarine loosely resembles Cirno from the Touhou game series. * Aquamarine's lepidopteran-like design is the third time butterflies have been depicted as a negative motif, the first being when they attacked Steven in "Serious Steven" and the second being the "anxiety butterflies" in "Mindful Education". * Aquamarine's appearance and personality along with her wand give her the impression of an evil fairy or pixie. * Though her gem looks like a teardrop in many shots her facial expressions make it look like a sweat drop, an anime trope that denotes exasperation from characters. * When asked why she paired Aquamarine and Topaz together, Rebecca Sugar said it was to show both sides of the very high ranking types of Blue and Yellow Gems on Homeworld. * Along with Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth, and Peridot, she is the sole one of her Gem Type seen. Gemology Gemstone Information * Aquamarine is the official birthstone for March, and it is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Aquamarine belongs to the beryl species of mineral and is closely related to emerald, morganite, and golden beryl, among others. * The colors can be pale to light-blue, dark-blue, blue-green, and green-blue. **The more saturated the color, the higher the value. However, almost all aquamarine is typically a lighter blue tone. * It derives its name from the Latin term for seawater and has a long tradition of being a stone for those who spend much of their time at sea. * It was known as the sailor's gem to the Greeks and Romans, believing that it ensured a safe and prosperous passage across stormy seas. * One of the largest aquamarines in the world, the Dom Pedro aquamarine was unearthed in the "Minas Gerais" mine in Marambaya, Brazil in 1910. It was cut into many gemstones worth a total of 100,000 karats. Gemstone Category:Aquamarines Category:Canon Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Homeworld Gems